Interlude on Geonosis
by Minion Of Sekhmet
Summary: The Battle of Geonosis is in full swing, but Aayla Secura can only think of one thing: Jedi Master Kit Fisto and her feelings for him. AaylaKit pairing, Sequel to An Unusual Sparring Match, but can stand alone.


Interlude on Geonosis

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, George Lucas does._

_A/N: This is the sequel to "An Unusual Sparring Match" :) There isn't as much romance, it's more an action story, but I think the ending is sweet, if a little sad. _

_I have also made it slightly AU, in this story Obi-Wan doesn't kill the acklay, Kit and Aayla do. :) Obi gets enough screen time, give some to Kit and Aayla! LOL… anyway, please enjoy! _

As battle droids charged into the sand covered Geonosian arena, Aayla Secura, Jedi Knight, hid her surprise and took a deep breath, raising her lightsabre as she did. While she mentally prepared for the fight she prayed that her fellow Jedi would make it through this… particularly one Jedi… A blaster bolt passing too close to her _lekku_ for her liking, bought her attention back to the droids. So it begins, she thought as she fell into her ready stance.

Aayla brought her lightsabre down on a droid near her and deflected two blaster bolts towards another pair of droids. She used the Force to leap thought he air, swiftly deflecting any blaster fire that came her way as she went. As the Twi'lek landed she decapitated a super battle droid and then whirled, repelling blaster fire from a group of battle droids with her lightsabre.

Yet, even as Aayla fought for her life, she felt the deaths of other Jedi through the Force. There were not many yet, the fight had only just begun, but every tremor sent mountains of grief through her and her fellow Jedi. And there would be more, for the battle only just commenced.

Aayla dealt a killing blow to a droideka and then paused to survey the battle scene for a moment. There was so much darkness it almost hurt. How could the Jedi no have seen what Dooku had become? she wondered. Surely the great masters of the Jedi Council and the Order would have felt something through the Force!

_Ah, and which Master, in particular, are you thinking of_? Asked a rather persistent voice inside her head. Even though she was in the midst of a battle, Aayla Secura allowed her self a smile as she thought of Jedi Master Kit Fisto. How she loved his cocky grin. How she loved him!

Aayla was rather rudely jerked from her thoughts as she barely dodged a blaster bolt from a droid. Silently berating herself, she dispatched the droid and moved onto the next, as she mowed them down, Aayla firmly told herself she would not think of Kit. Their love could not hinder their roles as Jedi. However, he was the only thing on her mind. Was he safe? Wounded? Where was he right this instant?

The green skinned Jedi in question was currently lopping the head off a supper battle droid. A sudden voice broke his battle concentration: "Oh dear! I am so terribly sorry about all of this!" Kit turned to look at whoever (or whatever) had spoken and started. A droid! And a very mixed up one at that! He thought.

Was this a new model of battle droid? If it was, then it was certainly faulty! But wait, the head… it was from a C3 protocol droid. There were a lot of Coruscant, serving the Senators. Kit reached out for the Force and concentrated, focusing on what he wanted to happen.

Kit proudly wore his trademark grin as a dead battle droid fell on top of the C3 unit. He would have to tell Aayla about this Kit thought idly… Aayla. How beautiful she was, how strong… how he loved her. Aayla… "Aayla?" Kit suddenly gasped out loud. Aayla Secura was only ten metres in front of him, her back to Kit. And behind her was … an acklay!

"AAYLA!" Kit yelled as he shot forward. He could not lose Aayla, he didn't know what he would do without her. _Please turn around! Please see the creature before it's too late!_ He begged silently.

Aayla whirled and gasped as the acklay towered over her. With a battle cry, Kit leaped on to the creature's back and thrust his lightsabre into its hide. The acklay let out a sheik and Aayla snapped out of her fear. She slashed at the creature's legs and severed a few. The acklay screamed again and collapsed to the sandy ground. Aayla and Kit, at the same time, dealt the killing blows to the beast's head. With a final cry, it breathed it's last and lay still.

Kit leaped off the felled creature's back and grinned at Aayla, "Certainly very different from our last fight together. Remember? That sparring match?" Kit smiled at Aayla again and then became more serious. "Are you alright?"

"I am now. And could I ever forget?" Aayla replied, sending a smile to Kit that made him go weak in the knees. He learned over and kissed her cheek before he spun around and deflected a blaster bolt back to the offending droid at the last second.

"Stay safe, Aayla. Please." Kit turned back to the Twi'lek.

"You too, Kit," she replied. The pair exchanged a last loving look before they both turned and ran in opposite directions, Aayla to the stands to help Plo Koon and Ki-Adi-Mundi destroy the waves of droids, while Kit hurried to defend a wounded padawan.

As each rushed to do their duties as Jedi, both were acutely aware that they may not see each other again. Both Jedi banished that nasty thought from their mind and as they raised their lightsabres, both of them were thinking the same thought: "Stay safe, my love. Stay Safe."

_Finis _

_A/N: I know it sort of sad, but don't worry! The sequel is half finished and I promise to try and make it happier… sort of… And, I'm sorry about how short this is. I reckon it's the shortest piece of writing I've done yet:) _

_A/N: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and if you did please review! No flames, though. Thanks!_


End file.
